


"You're Safe With Me, Always"

by AgentCarter15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, hanleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this just came out of nowhere. I had this sudden headcanon that as cavalier as Han attempts to be, he's emotional and a softie, and totally had to have had nightmares about the carbonite. So, I decided to fic it. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE ANGST. But don't worry, there's fluff too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Safe With Me, Always"

He was in Cloud City, in a dark storage room. His hands were bound, they were setting it up, and there was Leia, a broken look on her face. Chewie began to roar, flailing in panic and anguish, knocking troopers left and right. As if he was on autopilot, Han broke away from his guards and rushed to Chewie, yelling at him to quit, to stay strong.

  
"Chewie! The princess, you've gotta take care of her, alright?" Han tried to keep the panic out of his voice. Chewie roared in anguish, and Han turned to Leia. He bent down and kissed her desperately, pouring his every emotion into it. His arms ached to hold her one last time, but they were shackled too tightly. It was a short kiss, as they quickly pulled him away, and it left him almost worse off than before. He fought the tears out of his eyes, he had to be able to see her one last time. The guards pushed him back to the center of the room, and undid the binders on his wrists, just leaving the ones on his upper arms. He looked up to Leia as she clung to Chewbacca, tears in her eyes. Just as the platform began to lower, she leaned forward impulsively.

  
"I love you!" Han's heart jumped into his throat at her words, and he smiled slightly. In some ways that made this better, in others worse. He desperately wanted to tell her he loved her too, but he knew it would break him to say those words, and he didn't want that to be her last memory of him. So instead, he said the only thing he knew wouldn't destroy him completely, the only way he knew how.

  
"I know," he told her, and then she was gone. He screwed his eyes shut as the chamber began to hiss out smoke, and his heart pounded in his chest. His breathing sped up as he involuntary began to panic, waiting for it to happen. There was a loud whoosh, someone cried out in pain, and then someone was yelling his name frantically.

  
He woke up with a start, for a second forgetting he wasn't in Cloud City anymore, that he was in his old bed on the Falcon, until he felt a soft hand smoothing the hair from his forehead. His breathing immediately began to slow, and he leaned into the touch.  
"Leia," he breathed, and she smiled down at him softly.

  
"I'm here, Han, I'm here," she murmured softly, and he shut his eyes with a sigh.

  
"I-I was back in Cloud City, g-going through it all over again," he stammered, and Leia pulled him closer to her, resting his head against her chest.

  
"Shhh, it's alright, darling. You're safe with me, always," she whispered into his hair, and he inhaled deeply, taking in her familiar, comforting scent. Her steady heartbeat calmed him down, and he slowly sat up and faced her. He placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled her back with him, leaning slightly on the wall.

  
"I don't deserve you," he mumbled, and she chuckled.

  
"No you don't, but then again, I don't deserve you, either. So I'd say we're even." Han wrapped his arms around her tighter and leaned his head against hers. The two sat there in a much-needed peaceful silence, just listening to each other's breathing. Han thought back to his nightmare, and the thing that haunted him the most. He hesitantly spoke the words he so desperately needed to say.

  
"I love you," he whispered, almost inaudibly. If his mouth hadn't been so close to her ear, he didn't think she would've heard him. But she did, and she hummed softly, already half-asleep. Han smirked slightly, and closed his eyes as he laid back against the pillow. He was safe with her, always.


End file.
